kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Shembulli më i mirë në sq:Wikipedia --Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Shtator 29 16:46 (UTC) Mundësh këtu me lënë një Mesazhë: Kliko : Here can you leave me a Message: Click ::Hier kannst du mir ein Nachricht hinterlassen: Klick Figura:Plume ombre.png ;:Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@/Deutsch :: Falls du hilfe brauchst, und kein Albanisch kannst sonder Deutsch, benutz die verlinkte Disk-Seite. left Hiermit verleihe ich Benutzer Ko.S.ystem.OV@ die Auszeichnung 90px Held der Wikipedia in Gold, für Wikipedia Shqip im Dienste der Verbesserung unserer Enzyklopädie. gez. Aequitas Intl. vs. Ndërkomb. INTERNACIONAL eshte fjale e huaj. Ne kemi fjalen shqip NDERKOBETAR. Kjo nuk eshte ceshtje kush eshte e sakt e kush nuk eshte. Ne jemi shqiptare, atehere le te perdorim fjalet shqip deri aty ku kemi mundesi. : E tani, d.m.th. internacional nuk ekziston ne gjuhen shqipe? A qysh e ki mendimin? --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 5 15:09 (UTC) stampa:personendata Nuk funksionon ashtu se duket pastaj në tekst, une desha që të mos duket ajo në tekst. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 8 20:16 (UTC) : aha, po kuptoj. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 8 20:18 (UTC) ::shtohe këtë rreshtin table.metadata { display:table; } te nënfaqja yte /monobook.css dhe atëher mundesh ta shohish tabelën. Ka edhe më shumë sende, por tash nuk kam kohë të merrem me ta, i shkruj ma vonë te projekti wikipedia:të dhënat personale. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 8 20:25 (UTC) ::: Tash humbi krejt. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 8 20:32 (UTC) ::::shko te Ismail Kadare se atje e kom vëndu ni stamp për provë. edhe kjo funsionon vetëm me firefox. me IE ka syntax tjetër. --bet_0 2006 Prill 8 20:35 (UTC) ::::: Po une e perdori firefox dhe shkova te Ismail Kadare, amo apet se apet nuk po shihet askund. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 8 20:43 (UTC) :Pastro cache, shtypi Ctrl+Shift+Reload (ose ctrl+shift+r) nëse nu kfunksionon nu di më. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 8 20:57 (UTC) :: Kam provu krejt, po nuk boni. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 8 21:02 (UTC) Ftese Pershendetje djema e vajza. Me sa shoh shumica prej jush din anglisht. Edhe me sa verej jeni shqiptare qofte nga Kosova a vende tjera. Ju mirepres ne faqen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosovo ku po kemi problem me disa qe po e vandalizojne faqen e Kosoves. Ndihma e juaj eshte e mireseardhur. Me sa duket me kete adrese qe keni nuk mundeni me editu aty, po me hape adrese tjeter ju duhen vetem 2 min, pra mos pritoni. Shpresoj te shihemi atje se shpejti. Me respekt, Ilir pz 2006 Prill 8 23:41 (UTC) Korniza e kutija Korniza e kutijave përbrenda fletave të portaleve në anën e djathtë nuk janë në rregull (së paku në shfletuesin tim), nuk po paraqiten tërsisht. A munesh me i ndreq?--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 9 04:09 (UTC) : E kam provu, po nuk kam mujta me ndreq, provoje me ate qe i kam bo une portalet. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 9 10:22 (UTC) common.css Kjo shërben për stampën perdonendata. Po pasi që nuk kam kohë të merren tash me të po e lë për momentin ashtu. Vetëm më intereson çka është problemi. tung —bet_0 2006 Prill 10 14:49 (UTC) : Cungi me se shumti dhe disa tjera, display none po e bon problemin pom doket. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 10 14:58 (UTC) portal medizin A bon me më tregu pse po i kthen ato ashtu. Une artikujt i kam drejtuar në një anë, sendet tjera në anën tjetër dhe si e ke vërejt une po kujdesem për këtë portal dhe mua kështu po më pëlqen. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 10 17:13 (UTC) : Artikuj të ri duhet me qene djathtas, plus edhe duhet me qene njejte kutiat, nese mendon ti ashtu si ke ma mir, ok, e kam pa qe kujdeses, dhe une po kujdesa per 7 portala. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 10 17:19 (UTC) Zemer mir e ki Zmer mir e ki qe besa ti. Po shka kina me bo na ka ra hise me punu edhe aty. Po nejse nuk oshtë problem edhe se jamë i lodhen e plotësoj numrin e artikujve edhe ktu. Po ti pa marrë parasyshë (se mu nuk po më funksionon rreti si duhet). Deri sa të përlahen ata në en:Wiki ti ruje shpinë, edhe nëse ki pas qefë najherë me bllok njerzi pa i jap arsye bllokoj qitashtise ajo po dihet se ata me vandalizma e kanë njetë. Për me të qetësu ty po ti japi edhe tri punime që i kom pregatit deri sa nuk mujsha mu lidhë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 10 21:31 (UTC) : Shiko shpirt, une po te kuptoj mire, edhe mua nuk po me pelqen si e shohin gjendjen e kosoves, ne zvicer a di qysh i thojne njerzve te urte qe sjan halit kurre? A kini thika/Ku i kini thikat, dhe kjo nuk eshte ralle, dhe kjo eshte e vertet, persona te afer policia si e kane pa qe jane shqiptar i kane zajabat keshtu, dhe keshtu eshte gjendja e Kosoves, serbi kur na ka zane ngusht i ka thone bota (nicht wörtlich gemeint) qe e ke fshi urosevac, ketu eshte gabimi jote, se me ketu emra kemi jetu me vite, nese te artikulli urosevac, pristine, gnijlane e fshin tani nuk eshte artikulli 100% i sakte, a e ki ni nje fjale te urte? Sa ke shkavi kemi le si qene, kur iki shkavi na doke veta trima, keta e thojne shum shqiptar, mendoj shpirt. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 11 14:52 (UTC) reply. Do te kqyri, me vone nese kam kohe, do te krijoj disa artikuj. Mendoj qe munden te quhen edhe Video Lojra. : Ok, ose Lojra Kompjuteri, dhe dicka, nese shkrune dicka duhesh me ndu nenshkrimin, d.m.th. keta: --~~~~. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 12 13:38 (UTC) Hey I'm new to this Wikipedia, I'm learning Albanian, but it'll take some time. In the meanwhile, feel free to correct any mistakes I make. Thanks, --Bormalagurski 2006 Prill 13 00:16 (UTC) kujdes prej këtij Na fal Ko.S.ystem se të kemi lënë vetëm këtu!! Ruaju prej këtij përdoruesit përsipër, që po dëshiron kinse me msu shqipen, se ky është te wiki anglisht apsolutisht kundër shqiptarëve në përgjithësi. Ama është shumë diplomat. Ndoshta po dëshiron me i msu disa fjalë shqipe, që me i përdor ato atje kundër nesh. tung,--Mig 2006 Prill 13 09:07 (UTC) : Jo bre, vec e permisovi si gast freundschaft/mirepritja musafireve, prej meje nuk meson asnje gjuhen shqipe, se une kam tjeter pune, qe me i ndihemua ketine, por flm per lajmerimin. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 13 18:56 (UTC)